Just Another JakexSherry FanFic
by MayumiCross
Summary: Sherry is released from the experimental facility for the first time in two years to return to school. She meets new friends and encounters a problem along the way that blocks her way to freedom. This story shows some her of past, then skips ahead to the events of Re6. It's a simple read and my first fan fic, feel free to review..but please, be gentle about it xD
1. Chapter 1

Happiness. If you were to ask what happiness was some people might say, "Money" or "My friends and family." If you were to ask me that same question two years ago I would simply answer, "An illusion."

I raise my head and look out of the car window as the black vehicle crept slowly through the small town. Two years ago I was happy. I had friends, family, I thought I understood the concept of love.

The tragedy of my home wiped that idea out of my head.

"We are almost there, you excited Sherry?" I looked over to the agent with a soft smile and nodded. It's true, I was happy to get out of that experimental facility and its very bright, fluorescent lights. Tired of the poking, prodding, and the endless studies that ended in failure. The agent smiled back then looked to the driving agent driving as he makes a right and continues driving.

I wanted Leon and Claire to come with me for my first day, but Claire was on vacation with her brother and Leon had an assignment to do. Of course I understood, but I would be more at ease with them beside me as I go back to school for the first time since Raccoon. They are the only two people I have left.

We pull into a large, and empty parking lot, with only a few cars parked closest to the building. The agent parked and stepped out followed by the second agent. He opened my car door and I stepped out. There was one agent on either side of me as we walked across the parking lot and into the building.

Large hallways and small lockers were all I could see. Down the hallway was a large room with windows completely surrounding it, must be the office. One agent left my side and stepped into the room to talk to the young lady behind the desk. Public schools sure looked different since I was in school, less room to move, larger hallways, and more students. I don't know if I should be really excited or nervous.

"Okay, let's go." The agent walked out of the office and the other agent and I followed closely behind. Walking down another hallway, up a set of stairs, and turning to the left. The agent in front knocks quietly on a wooden door labeled '401'. My stomach turned a little for each time he knocked. I can't believe it, I'm actually going back to school!

"Take a deep breath, you'll be fine." Whispered the agent behind me. I do as he says, the door opens and an elderly man who didn't seem to understand proper hygiene greeted us. I stepped into the classroom with both of the agents.

"Class, we have a new student," The teacher said as one agent immediately fled the room. "-her name is Sherry Birkin." I scanned the room quickly, it was surprisingly a small class for a larger school. Maybe twelve or thirteen students. The class greeted me in unison as I smiled, trying my best to look like the normal kid.

You can't look like a normal kid when you have agents escort you to class.

"We'll come for you at the end of the day. Have fun." The agent patted my shoulder, then left the room. Closing the door behind him the teacher says,

"Sherry, take a seat where ever a desk is empty." Breaking my gaze from the teacher to the class I see a brown-haired boy waving for me to sit by him. Walking slowly past the students I take up the seat next to his.

"Nice to meet you Sherry," the brunette said, his hazel eyes shot over to the teacher, then back to me as he continued, "Mr. Manabu is a bit of a nut, but everyone here is really nice." I giggled and replied,

"What's your name?" he smirked and said,

"Piers Nivans." Mr. Manabu started writing on the board and Piers whispered, "Do you have your schedule?" I patted my left pants pocket, pulled out my folded up schedule, and handed it to him. He looked at the paper for a moment, then handed it back to me saying "We have every class together, other than history and choir." I smiled as the teacher spoke up.

"Alright class, let's get started."

Math flew by rather quickly, along with the rest of the day. English has a German teacher, History was… well history, and Science is always fun. Piers and I teamed up for an egg experiment that is due next week. Academics are in the morning, then lunch, and then electives. At lunch we had** real** food, homemade mac & cheese, fruit of our choice (I decided on an apple) and your choice of milk. Piers had introduced me to two of his friends, Helena and Sheva. Helena is younger than us, but she acts more mature than Piers ever could. Sheva had just moved here from Africa, Piers told me that it was best to not bring that subject up around her. I completely understood what he had meant by that.

There were few electives to choose from: there is choir, band, gym, health, and art. I wanted to be put in the gym class, but it was full. Piers was in gym and art, and he seemed to really enjoy it. So I selected choir and art, since I had enough of health, and I didn't want to learn how to play the clarinet.

Piers and I left the art room together and he walked me to my locker, since it was nearby the gym. He said he would talk to me tomorrow and he disappeared into the crowd. I smiled to myself, after two years I'm still able to make friends. Quickly I threw my books into my locker and hurried off to choir.

Walking into the room I see a larger stand for the students to sing, but my eyes sat onto the antique looking piano in the middle of the class.

"Hello there," I almost jumped, but I managed to just turn around instead. It was a woman, she knelt down to reach my height and she continued, "-you must be Sherry, correct?" She had a heavy accent, but I couldn't place from where.

"Ye-yes ma'am." I looked down and then back up. The woman's red hair extended past her shoulders, covering the white sweater she was wearing.

"I like your headband Sherry." She smiled, showing perfect white teeth. Her green eyes glowed.

"Thank you, they match your eyes." I gestured my hand to her and let it drop by my side. She chuckled and extended her hand to me.

"I'm Ms. Muller, glad to have you join us." I felt my lips form a large smile, and Ms. Muller walked over to the piano and sat down. "You're here pretty early, the other kids don't normally get here until five after." I nodded and walked up to her as she played a few notes on the keyboard.

"What's that?" I whispered, Ms. Muller took my hand and laid it on the keyboard. She pressed three notes as she said,

"Isaac Richard, a favored pianist of mine." I repeated the keys she played but stopped when I heard,

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?" Turning around I see a young boy standing in front of the door. His red hair was longer, but still shorter than mine. He might be six or eight at the most, his cheeks were puffed out and he stood looking at us with an emotionless expression.

"I was beginning to worry about you, don't wander off like that anymore. Mommy won't be able to bring you to work if you keep doing that." The boy looked down and whispered,

"Sorry momma," The boy kept his head down until Ms. Muller smiled and said,

"It's alright, want to come say 'hello' to my new student?" The boy glanced up at me, then looked down again. Before the teacher could say anything I took a step forward and extended my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Sherry." There was a long pause and I was considering dropping my hand and try to figure out how to kill the awkward silence I created, until the boy slowly raised his hand not looking up and whispered,

"I'm Jake.." I gently wrapped my hand around his very small one, as if I could easily break it, and we shake hands. Jake glanced up at me as I smiled, his cyan blue eyes held mine for what seemed like forever. He broke the gaze as he looked back down and released my hand. "Beautiful.."

"What-?" The bell rang and students flooded the room. I lost view of Jake as he headed to the back room, must be Mrs. Muller's own little office.

"Okay class, let's get seated and take attendance." I wanted to turn back to the stand to sit with the others, but my eyes sat on the door Jake disappeared behind.

We went over keys, and writing of older music, sang a song or two, the school had ended. I asked Miss Muller why Jake hadn't joined the class, she said that Jake was too young for this school, so he was taught at home. That he wasn't allowed (by the principle) to interact with students during class, but he was allowed between, before, and after. She let me say bye to Jake, then I hurried out the class to the exit when I heard Piers call from behind,

"There you are!" I stopped and waited for him to catch up, then we both walked out of the school together.

"Hey, you wouldn't know anything about Ms. Muller's kid?" _Why did I just say that? _

"Not much, just that his mother is the new choir teacher and that they had both moved from some European country. Edonia I think. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." _There was something in Jake's eyes_… I hopped each step and I heard a familiar voice,

"Well look at her, she seems to be enjoying herself." Immediately looking up I see two beautiful smiles. "Oh, here she comes." The blonde jokes, he slugs the red-heads shoulder as she waves at me.

"Leon! Claire!" Running towards them Leon scoops me up first, spins me around, and lets Claire give me an extra-long hug. "I thought you guys were-"I started but they both cut me off in unison,

"We wanted to surprise you." I smiled so hard my face actually begun to ache. I looked back at Piers and called him over. He looked pretty confused, and to admit it his face looked pretty funny.

"Piers, this is Leon and Claire. They are my closest friends." Piers smirked as he said,

"I thought this was a family reunion, these guys look kinda old."

"OLD?" Leon gasped as everybody else laughed, but he soon joined in. Strange, Piers actually was right. This basically was a family reunion. These two are all I have.

"How did you guys even meet anyway?" Piers asked curiously. I laughed and opened my mouth to tell him, but I stopped myself remembering what happened this morning.

"_Now Sherry, you are being given this opportunity for two reasons. One, because the head of this facility thinks it would be beneficial for a young one such as yourself to socialize." He walks towards me with a syringe in one hand, pulling my forearm out in front of him. "Two, because we believe the 'threat' has been lowered. So now you can walk about in a school and not take online academics." Basically stabbing into my arm I felt the slight, daily pain of drawing blood. He continues, "Now Sherry before we let you begin school we must make things perfectly clear to avoid confusion. You are not to speak of the Raccoon city incident to anyone, not to teachers or friends. Here at home feel free to talk about it all you want to Claire when she visits, but not out of this facility." Pulling the large needle out of my arm he turns around from me, "Next, you mustn't speak of your family, their occupation, or why you came to this public school specifically." Blood started to pull up to the surface. "Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Simmons…" There was only dried blood to show where I had my blood taken. "I'm very happy I get this opportunity." Simmons scoffed, then nodded as he opened the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking ahead he whispered._

"_As your adoptive father I'm responsible if anything happens, don't disappoint me."_

"Leon and Claire are friends of the family." I sputtered out, I couldn't really think of anything else to say. Claire made a face, but when she looked at Leon she just nodded her head. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you later Piers."

"OK, see you later!" Piers said as he dashed across the street and Claire walked me to Leon's car. It was a smaller vehicle, a dark blue, and it had nice black seats. Leon sat in the driver's seat and Claire took the passenger seat, I sat in the back.

"Wait, shouldn't I dri-"Claire started but Leon just held his hand up and he then pulled out his keys. Claire chuckled as Leon started the car and pulled out of the school.

"I'm not as bad a driver as everyone thinks." He muttered. Claire smirked then looked back to me.

"How was your vacation Claire? You said you got to see your brother right?" Claire looked out the window then back to me as she said,

"Yeah, Chris. He lives in New York, I took a two-day trip to see him..then he was called into a base. But we talked for a while, he's doing really well. He said he has a girlfriend now, Jill I think her name was. She sounds nice. What about you Sherry?"

"Everything is the same.. but now they are thinking of seeing how far my regenerating abilities can go." Leon glanced at the mirror and whispered,

"What do you mean?" I looked down, and there was a silence and I coughed then spoke up, "I think it's just paperwork…nothing like that." But we all knew what I actually meant.

"Hey Leon, what about you?" I needed to change the topic, I hated it when I made everyone feel bad. Like they had to do something to get me out of that horrible facility, when nobody could do a thing because I was research.

Leon talked about his advancement form one job to another, and now he might get a position in with the president. He said he might have to protect the daughter but how hard could that be? Claire chimed in with how her and her boyfriend Steve are doing. They moved in together awhile ago, got a dog named Cleve (I don't know how they came up with that name) and she talked about their small business is doing.

I smiled the whole time, just listening to our back-and-forth conversation, until my mind was brought back to the little boy in choir today. Jake, what his story was. Why he couldn't go to school, and I wondered how he felt about having restrictions with his freedom.

I wondered why he looked at me the way he did.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been really busy. The chapters are going to be slightly shorter until the events of Re6. Well, feel free to leave reviews, I'd be glad to take suggestions for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, I actually slept well (which was strange because for two years I've been tossing and turning every night) and I woke up pretty early too. Claire had brought me my uniform from school, and I handed her the clothes that she let me borrow from when she was younger. I had an early growth spurt, she said I might get a few inches taller, but other than that I'm done growing. Puberty huh? Luckily Claire's clothes had fit me pretty well, and I wasn't about to wear a hospital gown to school for my first day. I think Simmons chose that school specifically because they had uniforms. Great, another thing I'm not allowed to do, choose what kind of clothes I want to wear. Well, I guess it's alright, since I don't have to stress about what to wear every day.

Our school uniforms (for females) are a blue plaid skirt that extends to the middle of the thigh, or black pants (for winter), white dress-shirt, a black sweater vest with the school emblem on it, knee high black socks, and a small blue scarf. For the boys they just wear everything except the skirt and the crazy long socks, of course. Shoes weren't really specified, but I'm assuming a darker color of dress shoes. I dressed quickly and tossed my gown into the large laundry basket in my "room". My room looks like the average trauma section of the hospital. A small, uncomfortable bed that's adjustable, a small T.V. was set up in front of the bed, a small movable table, and a bathroom in the corner by the door (the bathroom had its privacy, thank god.) Cameras were everywhere, my "room", the hallways, and in the rooms where they conduct experiments.

I had asked my adoptive father (he lets me call him Simmons, not even on first name basis) if I could have Claire sit in with me for my experiments after school today, he agreed and he also let Leon take me to school. He said his agents could do something more useful than just transportation. Leon had complimented on my uniform, which brought a smile to my face. I did feel a bit off wearing something so.. **different**, guess I'm just not used to the material its made out of yet. _Or the way it looks on me_. He stopped by a Mc Donald's for some "quality breakfast" but it did taste better than the food at the facility. I got a set of pancakes and Leon bought three bacon, egg, and cheese bagels. Three. I tried to hold back a laugh when he took his first bite, he seems to really love his food. But I couldn't stop the burst of laughter once I saw him finish his food and frown, wishing he bought himself more. Once we arrived at the school Leon said,

"I can pick you up after school if you want, but I'll be here a little bit later. I have an appointment." I glanced down at his phone to see a message, but it didn't say who it was from. There was just the letter "A" on the screen. I smirked and opened my door, looking back to him I whispered,

"I can wait, it's better than being escorted by agents. See you later Leon, have fun." I walked away as I heard Leon chuckle. His car pulled out when I walked into the building. I saw Piers leaning against a locker beside Helena's and he seemed zoned out, just focusing on her. Seeing this as my opportunity to scare him I hide behind a group of people and near toward him and I happen to hear their conversation.

"What? You're going with _Finn_? That blockhead doesn't even know your last name." Helena slammed her locker and I stopped in my tracks. I don't like the tone in Piers' voice. Helena glared at Piers and shook her head.

"He's nice to me, I didn't see why not. Why are you so upset anyway? You're not my father." She turned but Piers stopped her, grabbing onto her shoulder and pulling her back into a locker.

"Helena listen to me. He's…not for you. You could do better than that." She pushed his arm that blocked her path and she stormed off muttering,

"Like _you're_ any better. Leave me alone Piers." He looked down for a moment, then flung around and punched a locker, leaving it indented. I flinched when Piers looked up at me. His eyes were piercing, it scared me.

"Sherry…I…I'm sorry you saw that. I can normally keep calm with situations like this." I stepped forward and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Piers, what's wrong? You aren't acting yourself." He let his head drop onto my shoulder as I glance down the hallway. There was a younger girl, who looked exactly like Helena, but she was shorter and her hair was lighter. Who is that? The girl locked eyes with mine for a moment, then disappeared behind the corner. Now the hallway was completely empty.

"It's…ugh.. I never told anyone this. I thought it was so noticeable, but I guess it isn't." He raised his head off of my shoulder and he leaned up against the locker he just punched. "Ever since Helena moved here I have been looking out for her, old friends. But I feel more than that. I really care for her…and Finn? Pf..Finn couldn't possibly handle her. She's an emotional fireball." I cocked my head to the left and he continued, "There is going to be a dance next week, I was planning on asking her to go. Finally tell her how I feel. But she's going with him." He spat out that last word and glanced towards me. I opened my mouth to say something, anything to make him feel better. But what could I say? I've never been in a relationship before. I could only say,

"Piers… I'm so sorry." He pushed himself off of the locker and he stepped a little too close to me.

"I just don't know what to do…" I looked down towards my feet and closed my eyes. I felt so bad but what could I do?

"Do what you think is right, but if you want my opinion I say tell her how you feel. There's no harm in letting your emotions out, if something happens it happens. But you'll never know until you tell her." I felt Piers' arms wrap around me and he whispered softly,

"Thank you, I will tell her. I'm glad you're here for me." I hugged him back. The morning bell rang and we both jumped, looked at each other for a long moment, then started laughing at how we were both late and how scared we were from the loud bell.

"Come on, let's go." I tapped his shoulder as we both hurried to class.

Piers seemed to pick himself up rather quickly throughout the day, at lunch Helena had sat next to the girl I seen earlier and she whispered something to her and Helena basically glared at me the whole time. Why was she looking at me like that? Sheva told me that Piers and Helena go at it every now and then, but within a week or so they will become bet friends again. I hope that she was right, I hated it when people fight. Piers had picked at his lunch, he said he wasn't hungry. We had walked out of the lunch room together and I see Helena glaring at me again with that girl.

"Piers, who is that girl with Helena?" He looked back and said in monotone,

"Deborah, Helena's sister. She is the complete opposite of Helena. But they are very close. Why do you ask?" We walked until I was out of Helena's gaze and I told him that I saw her earlier today after the argument. Piers nodded and told me he'd figure it out, he wouldn't let me get into any drama over him. I went to tell him that's not what I meant but before I could he said goodbye and left for gym. Sighing about my second day of school going so perfect, I head to art.

Art seemed to drag out, I did watercolors on three different posters because I kept messing up. The teacher kept laughing at me, saying I could do it. I guess I'm just not very artistic, because I completely disagree. I couldn't walk out of art fast enough.

Heading to my next class I remember the events of the day before. Maybe I could actually have a conversation with Jake today. I pick up my pace and arrive earlier than I did the day before. Ms. Muller was wearing a long blue dress that fit her small figure well.

"Hello Sherry, early again. Earlier than yesterday," she smiles and I complimented her dress as Jake appeared from Miss Muller's tiny office. He stopped when he saw me, and I could have sworn that I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Hey Jake, how was your day so far?" I tried to say as happily as I could. He coughed, wiped off his dark shirt and he said,

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I knelt down in front of him and tried to make eye contact, but he just looked off the other direction.

"You know Jake, I might look big and scary, but I'm actually really nice once you get to know me." Jake looked up to me and I smiled. Making progress. He giggled and said,

"You don't look scary at all, but you are pretty big." His little smile lifted my heart, he was just so cute! I laughed with him and I sat on the floor and he said, "Can I ask you a question Sherry?" I look up to Ms. Muller, seeing a large smile on her face. I nodded to Jake and he whispered, "Are you going to do this every day? You know, talk to me."

"Do you want me to?" It was Jake's turn to look up to Ms. Muller, and looks back to me. He nodded and I said, "Okay then, I promise everyday we'll talk."

"Talk about what?" I stood up as the bell rang and I said,

"I dunno, anything you want." His eyes widened and he hopped up as I said, 'Whoa what are you doing there Jake?"

"I got an idea, let's ask each other one question per day, not matter what it is we have to answer it. Okay Sherry?" His tone was lighter, he was excited. It made me wonder when the last time he socialized with someone his own age.

"Yes, I promise." He smirked and hurried off to the tiny office. Being pulled yet again by someone else's strings. Jake was forced to leave and hid in that office.

While Miss Muller passed out pieces of music I began to doze off, thinking about the position that Jake was in, and how he was handling it. If he hated following someone else's orders, when it restricted him from enjoying himself, or he was completely oblivious to the tip grip that principle has on him. On his freedom. Maybe it was just me looking desperately for someone who is just like me, it's always a possibility. But maybe Jake is trying to look for someone who is just like himself too. That made me think about what Jake does after school, or his mother. I wondered why Ms. Muller moved from Edonia to the United States, or why Miss Muller is a **Miss** instead of Mrs. Muller.

It then brought me to think about Piers and Helena. How Piers knew he has more than just normal feelings towards her, and how Helena was so clueless about it. Why Piers never told her when he first found out. Was he scared of denial? Or was he scared of taking the next step in the relationship? Of being out of his comfort zone. Is that how I am? Out of my comfort zone, trying to adjust by finding other people who are like me. That is, if there is anyone like me. _Well, nobody can regenerate_. My mind was brought to the empty white experiment room.

The bell rang and I pushed my critical thinking to the back of my mind, I didn't want to think about that. I fix my skirt when I stand up and I look out of the window, I didn't see Leon's vehicle up front. I guess I'm not in a hurry. Sighing I walk towards the exit when I heard Jake call from behind me,

"Wait, can I walk with you?" I look back to him and his little smile, anxious for an answer. I turned and started walking as I said,

"Is that your question for today? Come on." He ran to catch up and we walked out of the building together. "So let me ask my question, how do you feel about this school? I don't see you talk to anyone, and you always have to hide in that small office in my class." Jake stopped in his tracks, then sat down in the grass beside the parking lot.

"I never had any friends, I stayed with my momma in Edonia. Never was allowed outside, she said it was a bad place. So we moved here and since I was homeschooled back in Edonia momma never enrolled me in this school. The principle said I wasn't capable or enrolling anyway. I… I feel sad all the time. Momma is working so hard…she is always tired, doesn't eat. I work on our apartment to keep it clean, and I make dinner most of the time because she doesn't have any energy. She said she's fine, and still goes to work…but I think she's lying to me. Sherry, promise me you'll keep this to yourself. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone…but how could I keep something so important to myself? She needs help…" I fell onto both of my knees and buried his face into my chest. My eyes were beginning to water and I just shook my head. He was desperately reaching out for someone. He must have been holding all of this in for a long time. "Sh-Sherry…" From his voice I could tell he was about to cry.

"Jake, you can tell me anything you want. I promise I will not say a word to anyone, and if you'll let me I'll stay by you through it all. You're just a kid…you shouldn't be put through something like that." I leaned back and looked at his now reddened face, I held my left pinky out and I whispered, "If you promise to do the same of course!" He looked at my hand as if he was confused, but a smirk crept onto his face and he wrapped his left pinky around mine. "Okay, now whatever we say to each other is kept only to us."

"Sherry, I didn't mean to…I'm sorry. I said a lot more than I meant to let out." I released his hand and I looked up to the sky. A perfect day, bright, cloudless, and there was a slight breeze that picked up my shoulder length hair.

"It's okay, I'm glad you told me. I know how it feels, thinking you can't go to anybody. Thinking you're worthless, thinking that no matter what it will never stop." I looked back down to him, his mouth was wide open and he looked at me in awe. "But it will get better, I promise." He went to speak up but he stopped when Miss Muller walked towards us.

"What are you two doing? Sitting in the grass like that." She chuckled to herself and Jake smiled. Looking at her you couldn't tell she was sick, if she was sick.

"Just having a talk with my new friend." Jake declared. I stood up and helped Jake to his feet. I glanced towards Ms. Muller's direction again and I noticed that she had slight bags under her eyes.

"Oh really? That's great to hear, for the both of you. But what are you still doing her Sherry? Everybody is already gone."

"Oh, I'm waiting for a friend to come pick me up. He said he would be a little later." Jake grinned and grabbed his mother's hand as he said,

"I know! While she's waiting lets show her the park down the road! Please Momma!" I should have objected, since I wasn't allowed to leave the premises unless accompanied by an agent or Leon or Claire. Instead I agreed to his proposal and Miss Muller shook her head and led the way.

We walked down the street and stopped on a small bridge that led to this open park. There was trees aligning the sides, but the park was an open field with lots of colorful flowers. Off to my right there was a swing set, before I could function my legs had already carried me over to them and I jumped onto the swing and swung for what seemed like forever. Jake sat on the swing next to me and we tried to go higher up than the other as Ms. Muller sat there humming a beautiful lullaby.

"I haven't done this in two years!" I basically shouted out to the sky with that one, but Jake replied,

"Really? Wow I don't think I could last two years without going to a park. Why haven't you?" I jumped off and made a perfect landing as I said,

"I wasn't allowed to go outside since-"I cut myself off. I couldn't tell Jake the truth, not all of it at least. "-since I got hurt. My adoptive father is really protective." I felt terrible for lying to him, he had just told me a secret of his, and I wasn't allowed to make the conversation mutual. "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow Jake. Bye Miss Muller!" I ran up the hill we came from and I hurried to the school. Leon was probably there already anyway. I hoped he wouldn't yell at me.

Quickly I made it to the school just before Leon arrived. Panting I try to control my breathing, I needed to exercise more. His car pulled up and I opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat swiftly. Looking over to Leon I notice marks on his neck and a smile on his face that he couldn't hide.

"Hey Sherry." I giggled and tapped my neck. Leon slowly raised his hand to his neck and he looked into his mirror, looking at the small bruise left on him.

"Enjoy your _appointment_, Mr. Kennedy?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided to make this chapter a little longer, I wanted to hint other relationships as well. I absolutely love LeonxAda, so I had to insert it into my fanfic. Starting the JakexSherry fanfic, and throwing some good old PiersxHelena shipping. Hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to review and give suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back home was full of jokes and Leon's attempt to dodge the questions about why he had been so late from his _appointment_. I mean, he should have tried to hide it better, I'm not a kid….so why not mess with him a little about it?

Once we arrive at the facility Leon's face was beet red. He passed the open fence and a guard approached him and Leon pulled out his ID. The guard waved at me when we drove past. Pulling into an empty space, he pulls his keys out and opens his door. I quickly catch up to him as he scanned his visitor pass and the monitor binged and changed to green, opening the door. We walked down the same routine pathway, down the hall, into the elevator, selected level 24, walked down another hallway, turn left, turn right, walk down yet another hallway, dodge some scientists who were working on some project, and into my room. Claire was waiting inside, sitting on my bed and watching an episode of some soap opera.

"There you are, thought you were on a tight schedule Sherry?" She looked up to Leon, noticing his neck, smirked and continued, "But that wasn't your fault you were late, now is it?" He avoided her sharp gaze and picked me up, setting me beside Claire and turned around.

"Do you want me to get you tomorrow Sherry? I've got a clear schedule tomorrow." I smiled and went to agree, but my words was covered over by a loud voice,

"She was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago! Thirty! We are losing valuable time for our tests," A familiar voice, all too familiar. The voice traveled down the hallway, coming closer and closer. "-that child is indeed a **child**. She must be monitored 24/7, not driving around town with some pathetic little agent trying to play the role as 'daddy'.-"Leon went to step put into the hallway, but I pulled onto his hand and he locked eyes with me. I just shook my head and mouthed silently, 'No'. The man continued, "Be sure to remove his visitor pass, and take that wild redhead's too, Sherry has to be taught a lesson. Nobody is to be allowed in. Experiments will start immediately, her school can be pushed back a few days." Claire stood up and pulled something out of her dark jean pocket, and she knelt down beside me and whispered,

"This is not your fault, we will take this to the head of this facility, or heck bring this to the government's attention in general. He is not allowed to do this to you. I won't let him." Leon nodded in agreement and he pulled out his pass, we waited as we heard his footsteps echo down the hall and stopped in front of our door. The door swiftly opened and Simmons stepped in, he was fixing the ID that clung to his white lab coat. Claire stepped in front of me, her hand pushed me back slightly, as if she was protecting me.

"Mr. Kennedy, Miss Redfield, I'm afraid that you'll have to turn in your visitor passes and leave from this facility immediately. No civilian is to be allowed entry at this time. We would appreciate your cooperation." Simmons looked down on me as if he was a hungry lion, and I was the weak little gazelle. My stomach turned. Claire walked up to him and tossed her visitor pass into his chest in an aggressive motion as she said,

"How's this for cooperation?" She shoulder checked him when she walked past, stopping at the door and she looked at me and she smiled. My mouth dropped, did she just get physical with Simmons? I wanted to give her a high-five, but I couldn't move. I could only watch as she turned the corner and walked down the hallway. Leon tossed his pass onto the small table beside me, he put his hand onto my head and messed up my hair a little.

"Be strong, we'll be back." I felt tears fighting its way to the surface, and I hug his torso, he put his hand onto my back and I released him as Simmons and Leon had a no blinking-stare contest. Simmons won as Leon followed where Claire had left. Once Leon was gone Simmons had slammed the door shut and whirled around to face me, his face was twisted and it made my stomach hurt more. He stepped closer to me, I backed up into my bed. I couldn't move, I could only wait for the inevitable.

"Now, now, Sherry, you didn't tell your little friend what you did now did you?" He whispered each word as he crept closer to me. _What was he talking about? It couldn't be…Jake_. "Ah, now you know what I'm talking about. You know, the head of this facility is retiring, and I'm stepping up to his position. He was the one that ordered for you to go to school, I think that you could use some time off." I pulled myself onto the bed, rolling over and standing on the opposite side of the bed from him as he continued, "I had an agent on the opposite side of the street of the school, observing, making sure you were being an obedient dog, but you had left the premises with a little boy and his mother. To a **park**, I mean how pathetic." I backed up against the wall and Simmons slowly walked around the bed. His eyes seemed to burn with the fire of his sick passion burning up inside him. "Leon wasn't even there on time, how unreliable of him. He didn't even play his role correctly, you had Claire waiting. Even more importantly, you had **me** waiting." He slipped off his lab coat and tossed it onto my bed. My eyes widened and I pushed myself hard against the wall, sliding along it until I reached the corner. I was trapped. "Come on Sherry, do speak up. I'd like to hear your excuse." I clenched my jaw, not saying a word. He shook his head, then shrugged. He broke his deadly gaze and I sighed softly, but I should have waited until he had left the room to do that. He was pressed up against me, my head hit hard on the wall, and his right hand had a tight grip of my hair. "I haven't realized how you have grown, I've been paying too much attention to your remarkable abilities." His left hand was on my shoulder, and he slid it down to my side.

"You're calling me pathetic, you pig." I mumbled, I couldn't really get out much else because his cheek was pressed so hard against my own. He tugged on my hair and I yelped, my neck was exposed and I could feel his hot breath on me. My stomach seemed to drop, and I wanted so much to just fall through the wall, getting away from this **thing**_. _Simmons growled but stopped when we heard over the speaker,

"Birkin experiment 008542 will start in two minutes. Please report to room 6626." Simmons pushed himself off of me, and fled the room. Standing there for a moment, trying to control the tears. Having failed I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground, hovering over my legs. My head ached and my vision was blurry.

_I need to get out of here. _

Pulling myself off of the ground I hurry to the door. Peeking around the hallway, the left was empty, the right had two people walking down but their backs were facing me._ Go_. I quickly step out into the hallway, taking a left and making a straight shot for the elevator. Pressing the arrow pointing down I wait anxiously for the elevator to open. Looking back I see a scientist walking out into the opening, talking to a guard. The scientist glanced towards me, looked back to the guard, then back to me again. He pointed, finally realizing what he was seeing and he shouted,

"Get the girl!" I heard the elevator door open behind me and I stepped backwards and pressed the first button, which would take me to the ground floor. The door began to close in front of me as the guard ran, trying to reach me before it closed. Luckily for me it shut right in his face, hearing a loud bang against the opposite side I assume that he ran right into the elevator. I lost my balance when the elevator kick-started, this doesn't feel very safe. Looking up into the corner I see where the cameras were placed, small projections were placed into the elevator, to monitor for events such as this. I see Simmons running right to the elevator door on the first floor. Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins, I was going to get caught. _What would they do to me then?_ I didn't want to think about it, instead I slammed my clenched fist over the emergency stop button. Stopping the elevator completely, I was on the first floor. I could hear Simmons yelling from the other side, telling the guards they need to open the door_. Now what do I do?_ I watched enough movies to know what to do next, I look up and sure enough there was a small hatch that I could climb through. Letting my instinct take over I step onto the railing that was wrapped around the elevator, (why would they even have that there anyway? Oh well, it's helping me!) and pulled myself up by pressing my hands on the corners and pulling the rest of my body onto this tiny railing. Pushing the hatch open I jump off the railing and I land with an _oof_, my arms on the top of elevator, the rest of my body was dangling in mid-air.

"Open it now you fool!" Simmons shouted. I looked down behind my shoulder to see the elevator slowly open. _Move, Sherry! _I grab onto the sharp edge of the elevator and pull myself up, kicking the whole time. When I went to pull my right foot out a guard had grabbed ahold of my ankle. Turning around I kick hard with the foot I had free, connecting his nose the guard cries out, letting go of me and holding onto his now blooded face. Simmons cursed as I started climbing up the ladder that was made into the wall in case of power shut down or fires.

I climbed up the ladder quickly, and stepped onto the edge that held the door for the second floor. My left hand was bleeding from where I had grabbed onto the sharp edge, but that didn't stop me. Placed my hands onto the middle lining of the elevator I attempt to pry it apart. No good.

"_Come on, try again!"_

"What?" I looked around, who said that? Am I hearing things? I breathe out slowly, ignoring what I just heard and tried again. My left hand was on fire but I opened to door slightly, and slipped through, falling onto the cold floor. Blood was all over the floor, I must have a deeper wound, all of my slighter cuts healed instantly. Putting my hands in front of me I push myself off of the ground and run down the hallway as I heard Simmons call out,

"Guard the stairs, she is **not** leaving!" Hearing that I fly past the door that led to the stairs, instead I find myself in a room. Door locked and scanning for an escape. There really wasn't any options, the window seemed to be the only way out. I ran to it, trying to open it. There was no way to open it, no locks and it didn't appear to be a slide window. Crap.

"_Look around_." There it was again! Is that my conscience, or was somebody actually helping me. If it was an actual person, wouldn't I see them? _Maybe I'm going insane._

Deciding to listen to my crazy self, I scanned the room again. A chair sat in the middle of the room, and a light bulb turned on in my head. Grabbing the arm of the chair I use all of my strength to throw it at the window, shattering it. The door knob started to turn and then I heard several people banging on the door. They know I'm here.

"_Go, now!"_ I stepped onto the ledge, and made a leap of faith to the nearby tree. Trying to grab ahold of the closest limb, I land on it instead. My stomach made contact, making me lose my breath, then I slipped off of the limb and landed hard on to the ground on my back, losing all the rest of my breath I had in just a few seconds.

I looked up to the sky, recalling what I had just done not too long ago with Jake and his mother. I wish I would have told him about me, why I had to leave. He deserved that much. He deserved a friend, someone to be there for him, someone to listen to his problems, and protect him. I wished I could have listened to another one of Ms. Muller's pieces. I wish I could see Jake's soft smile one more time.

I hope Piers can figure out his problem with Helena, I could see them as a very good couple if they work at it. I hoped she didn't hate me, along with her sister.

What about Leon and Claire? Would I even get to see them? No, Simmons wouldn't allow it. Not after what I just pulled.

I wouldn't be allowed to see the light of day ever again.

"Well look what we got here," I was still gasping for air, but I knew it was Simmons who was coming closer to me. "It seems little Sherry has fallen, and look at all of that blood. You made a real mess of yourself young lady." I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't let me. I just laid there as Simmons approached me, his lip curled as he said, "Let's just make sure this doesn't happen again."

"I couldn't agree more, Simmons." Simmons whirled around and I looked towards the same direction. A woman wearing a black skirt, and a red dress shirt was standing a short distance away, some sort of strange looking gun was in her hand. I couldn't really tell what from this far.

"What are you doing here?" Simmons asked. The woman took a step closer in her red heels, and she smirked and replied smoothly,

"I could ask you the same thing. But I didn't come here for conversation." She pushed away her jet black hair with her left hand, and she let her other hand holding the gun down to her side.

"But- you-?" Simmons stuttered as I finally got some air into my lungs. Rolling onto my side I cough ferociously.

"Now, now Simmons," The woman mocked," –it seems to me that you can't play nice. So I'm going to be taking your toy and be on my way."

"What? You mean-"The woman ran towards him and he took a step back, startled and he covered his face and he ducked. The woman in red just jumped over him and slowed down once she reached me. "No time to waste Sherry." She grabbed ahold of my arm and literally **threw **me onto her shoulder. "Nice try Simmons, but this is over." Pulling her gun out I have a closer look at it, it was some sort of modified grapple gun. She pointed to the top of the building and pulled the trigger. Simmons called out something, but I couldn't tell what because we were already pulled up and the woman tossed me onto the building as she did a front flip to land safely. I stumble to my feet as the woman stepped closer to me,

'"Who…who are you? What do you want?" She tossed her grapple gun into her other hand, and she extends her right hand as she spoke softly,

"My name is Ada Wong." I looked at her hand and she continued, "I'm a friend of Leon's." I shook her hand and she asked, "Tell me, are you afraid of heights?"

"No, I don't think so. Never really had the chance to be scared of heights." She smirked again and she pulled me along. "Ada, where are we going?"

"Taking you to Leon's, now you have to run with me when I count to three. Alright?" I nodded and she started walking, holding my hand at the same time. "Okay. One. Two…" I braced myself for her three, but instead she yanked me along and ran off of the edge, pulling me with her. She had her grapple gun aimed at another building, and pulled the trigger.

"I thought you said three!" I shouted as we swung from building to building. Free falling in between buildings as she shot to the next, each time it pulled at my arm.

"I lied." She replied, looking up to her face her brown eyes shined.

"You're not giving the best impression right now, you could even be lying about Leon!"

"Hah, sure wish I was sweetheart."

Once we arrived at Leon's apartment, well the roof of his apartment Ada let go of my hand and she jumped onto his balcony and beckoned for me to follow her. She caught me and she pushed the side door.

"I can't believe Leon would leave his slide door unlocked." I whispered. Ada smiled and she let me walk in first. Claire had been to Leon's place before, and she was right when she said it wasn't anything special. There was a black couch in the living room, and a small T.V. sitting on a tiny wooden table. The floor was carpet, and it was also black. From the thin lining of dust, I'd say either Leon isn't here often or he never cleans. Ada had picked up a phone off of the counter and she put it up to her ear.

"Hello Leon, come home will you? I have something I want you to see." She glanced towards me and paused as he replied. She chuckled and I tilted my head. "No, but good guess. I had some free time and looked into what you mentioned to me earlier today. Let's say Simmons is going to find himself another occupation." She paused again as Leon replied, but I was too far away to hear what exactly. "See you then." She hung up and tossed the phone back on the counter. "He'll be here soon."

"Ada…was that you who was talking to me back in the facility?" She walked past me and sat down on the couch.

"Yes." I sit down beside her and she frowns. "Don't worry, Leon will make sure you are taken care of. Simmons will never touch you again." I looked down to my hands that were laid upon my legs, my hand was completely healed. My fingers were twiddling around each other.

"He didn't know you did this, you did this on your own. Thank you." Ada remained silent, and we both turned our gazes to the door turning. Leon and Claire busted through and Claire hugged me tightly,

"Oh Sherry!" Leon knelt down in front of me as Claire released me. Ada stood up and walked into the kitchen as Leon asked,

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" I told him and Claire the whole story after they left and Claire had placed her hand over her mouth. Leon's face was unreadable. We sat in silence until Ada spoke up,

"Take him to court and claim Sherry as your own. Then take her as far away from Simmons as possible." Leon looked up and Ada opened the slide door as she continued, "I'll see you guys around. I have a few things to take care of." Pulling out her grapple gun she disappeared once again. Claire had closed the door and she turned around, her eyes were filled with anger, but it didn't frighten me on bit.

"Let's take this son of a bitch down."

**A/N: This is where I'm ending this chapter. The next one is going to be REALLY long. Please leave a review, and you're welcome to give suggestions. Well I hoped you liked it! I think I'm going to skip ahead to the events of RE6 in the next chapter..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to skip ahead and start at the beginning from RE6. The story will have a few modifications to it, but other than that I hope you enjoy!**

"Flight 31 will be taking off shortly, please remain seated at all times." A woman spoke as she stood in the small corridor of the plane. "And thank you for choosing American Airlines." No, I didn't choose the American Airlines, I was assigned to this plane by the head of the agency I work for. To appear like any normal citizen who is just going on vacation in Europe. Sighing, I glance out of the small window, taking in my last glance of America.

To my surprise, Simmons is the head of the section I was transferred to. I was asked if I could transfer, by name. Since I have just became an agent a few years ago I'm assuming that Simmons wanted to watch over me, like the sick creep he is when I was younger. Now I'm on Protective Detail. Leon was on Protective Detail for Ashley, the previous president's daughter, for quite some time. He is now on Protective Detail with the current president, staying in the White House. The president seems to be fond of him, and they get along so I'm happy for him. Turning off my phone I recall the day prior,

"_Sherry, do come sit down, we have much to discuss." I strolled past Simmons and sat down in front of his desk. "Do you know why you were transferred?" I glanced over to Simmons' direction, but I turned my head off to the right as I muttered,_

"_I can only guess, sir." Leon and Claire had taken Simmons to court, and now Claire is legally my adoptive mother. Leon was wanting to take me in, but his work takes up all of his time. Steve was happy to have me living with him and Claire. Once I turned nineteen I had moved out, switching one job for another for four years until Leon had called me. There was a position for an agent, and now here I am. In Simmons office after two years of training._

"_Well, let's go straight to it then. We would like you to bring in a foreign man from Edonia to the US, this virus has been quiet troublesome, and he might have antibodies to it."_

"_Antibodies…like Wesker." I whispered. Wesker had shown up in Spain when Ashley was kidnapped, and in Africa when Chris left with Sheva to go investigate. Wesker had escaped before they could take him down, but they managed to save the world. Stopped the virus from spreading, completely eliminating all that was left. But now there was a new virus that was spreading, just like Raccoon, just like Spain, and just like in Africa._

"_Yes, like Wesker. We have a great amount of evidence that suggests this young man as Wesker's unacknowledged son. Jake Muller." Jake Muller, sounds so familiar…but yet…_

"_When will I be leaving?" Simmons stood up quickly and opened his door, handing me a file as he said,_

"_Immediately, don't disappoint me, or the world as we know it."_

The plane had taken off and I open my file and began to read. Jake Muller, a mercenary of the Eastern European Faction. A soldier of fortune hired by the Edionian Liberation Army to help rebel against the invading BSAA, who are currently trying to eliminate the virus. Jake was taken in by the group since he was very young, an estimation of about ten, going out on jobs, killing, and collecting money. I couldn't imagine, having to kill at that age in order to support yourself.

Age:20, Born:Edonia, DOB: September 17, 1992, Male, 190cm (6ft'3in).

Language: English, knows variety of languages. From captures, missions, etc.

Caucasian. Red/h. Blue/e. Complexion: moderate. Average build.

Distinctive features: Scar on left cheek. Traveling from jaw line to cheekbone.

After I scanned through quickly through the file I decided to take a nap, once I woke up we had already landed in Edonia. Pulling out my small bag, that only held my pistol and a first aid pack, I walked off of the plane and called a taxi to pick me up. The taxi driver was nice, and proceeded to pry at my true intensions in being here. I guess they don't trust outsiders. After arriving at my destination (a squalid town) I check into a hotel and toss my bag on the bed. Equipping myself, and putting the first aid pack in my coat pocket, I fly through the town and head to the site where Mr. Muller was last seen.

Pulling out my phone it shows me my destination along with a picture of the property, looking up I see the same tiny building on the edge of town. Jogging to the building I pull my hood on my coat over my head, I avoid the front door and work my way behind it instead. I peer around the corner to see three mercenaries, but none of them appeared to be Jake. One was blond and the other two were brunette, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to just ask them where he was. The blond had spotted me first, his eyes scanned all over my body as I strolled slowly towards them.

"Excuse me, but I'd just like to ask you a few questions if that's alright." I called out as I reached in my pocket to pull out my ID, one of the brunettes cooed,

"Sure thing Miss, but we'd like to ask you a few questions ourselves." I stopped immediately and noticed the other brunette reach to the back of his belt, pulling out a fairly large pistol that was held there. My hand had found my own pistol and gripped it tightly, waiting for them to make there move. "Now listen here little lady, if you just listen to us you won't get hurt. Do you think you can fight three against one?" The blond had pulled out a small knife and the brunette aimed his gun at me. Twisting around I kicked at his hand, making him lose his weapon, and I heard the loud pop of breaking the man wrist. Pulling out my own gun as the blond headed towards me, he waved his arm towards my chest, barely cutting my white coat. I stepped back and pointed my gun down, shooting him in the lower part of his leg.

"Gah! You bitch!" The blond cried out as I quickly aimed my gun at the brunette that stood behind him, waiting. I squinted my eyes, and looked at where the man was looking towards_. Behind me!_ I tried to twirl around, but the first brunette had tackled into me, knocking me onto the floor and my gun skids across the hard ground.

"Ah, ne- let go of me!" I shouted as I struggled, trying to knock the man off of me. The other brunette helped the other pull me up, and pinned me against the wall, both holding onto my arms and pressing against my shoulder. I was completely restrained.

"I will admit that was a good attempt, lil Miss America, but unfortunately there are more of us than you." The blond had his knife in his hand as he stepped closer to me. "Now what should I cut off first," His hand grazed my neck as my hood fell over my face, "-or what should I do to you first? You have a nice piece of-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice called out, the blond froze, but turned his head back and I lifted my head as the blond said,

"What's it to you? We're just having a bit of fun with this little tourist over here." My hood blocked most of my view, but I did see someone bend over to pick up my gun. The mystery man replied with a cocky tone,

"You think a tourist would carry one of these?" There was a silence, then the next thing I knew the blond was lying face down on the ground, and both of the brunette had released me and were too knocked out. I shuddered as the cold wind blew, and I push myself off of the wall and I heard the man again, "Now what the hell are** you** doing here?" I pulled my hood down so I could finally see, and there he was. Jake Muller, or at least he fit the physical description. _The description said average…not hot. No Sherry, no time to think about things like that! But I couldn't help myself, his stern jaw, full lips, that look in his eyes, and a toned body! I mean you could literally see his muscles through the tight shirt he was wearing underneath his black jacket!_

"I was- are you Jake Muller?" He cocked his head and looked at with slight curiosity, I opened my mouth but before anything could come out Jake had pulled me into the building, and into the closest room. After he locked it he glanced back at me, he whispered,

"Look I don't know who you are, and I really don't give damn how you know my name. But you shouldn't be here, if you know me then you know who I work for. It's dangerous here." I stepped closer and said,

"Jake, I'm an agent in the United States, I'm on protective detail. You are my mission, I have to-"

"What?" I pulled out my ID and handed it to him, he was silent for a moment then handed it back to me. "Well shit, why do you need me?"

"Did you take your 'energy booster' after you were hired from your previous mission?" Jake seemed surprised, but then he smirked and replied,

"I guess if you know my name I should have assumed you were tracking me as well. Yes, and it didn't do shit." I fought off the urge to smirk, and I took the ID, placing it back in my coat pocket and said,

"Then there you have it, you have the antibodies. Now I can take you back to the States and we can make a vaccine for-"

"Wait a minute." I remained silent and he continued, "What makes you think I'm going with you for free?"

"You want me to pay you, in order to save the world?" I asked, my tone was getting more aggressive.

"A man's got his needs." I sighed and took a step closer to him as he leaned up against the door. His arms crossed his chest and I glared up at him.

"How much."

"Fifty will do." I shook my head, pulling out my phone I dial the numbers for Simmons as I mumbled to myself,

"Fifty thousand, you got to be kidding me." Jake laughed and I raised my head.

"You thought I meant fifty thousand. Hell no, I want fifty million. Make that in U.S money too."

"Fifty million?!" My jaw dropped and I shook my head quickly. _You've got to be kidding me._ Holding the phone up to my ear I hear it ring four and a half times before Simmons picked up.

"Sherry, that was rather quick, what's your status?" I turned away from Jake and walked over to the broken window.

"I'm fine, I found Mr. Muller, but he is requesting compensation for his cooperation."

"How much am I needing to dig up?" He whispered, as if to himself.

"Fifty million U.S dollars." There was a quick silence, then Simmons spoke up,

"The government won't be able to gather up that much in enough time. You'll have to be working as a free agent."

"Yes, I understand."

"The money will be brought to Mr. Muller after we obtain his blood." I nodded as I heard Simmons end the call. I put my phone back in my pocket and Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Well, we have a deal?" I walked past him as he moved away from the door, I unlocked it and I called out as I left the room,

"Yes, we have a deal."

Jake had led me out of the town swiftly, avoiding what the BSAA call " J'uavo " and entering the nearby town, where we are to be picked up and taken back to the States. Once we entered the deserted town (the infected had over ran it, then it was cleared out by the BSAA) I saw a group of BSAA soldiers. I shout out,

"Sherry Birkin, National Security!" I pulled out my ID and held it out as one man stepped forth from the group, his brown eyes held mine as he smiled softly.

"Sherry Birkin, you were in Raccoon city." I stopped a few feet away from him as Jake stayed back. This soldier appeared to be captain of this team, and his face seemed familiar to me.

"How did you know that?" I whispered. He loosened his grip on the machine gun he was carrying, and he replied with a grin,

"Claire." I instantly smiled, I haven't seen Claire in a while.

"You're Chris." Chris and Claire are actually nothing alike, unless you're counting personality. Taking a step towards Chris I see Piers walk up beside him. "Piers!" I ran up and hugged him, and he returned the favor.

"Sherry, glad you can still recognize me." I released him and took a few steps back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on protective detail." We all looked back to Jake and he glared back.

"He's a wanted insurgent, Sherry." Piers murmured. I nodded, then turned around.

"Jake, let's go." He basically stomped past Piers and myself, but stopped when Chris asked me.

"Do you want me to call in a chopper for you?"

"I'm perfectly fine with walking, old man." Jake snapped. I glared at Jake and he turned his head and kicked the tire of a nearby vehicle.

"Yes, that'd save me a lot of time. Thank you," I look over and Jake was sitting on the roof of the car. "Sorry about him."

"He looks familiar somehow," Chris said and I nodded in agreement. Jake did look familiar, but he doesn't act like anyone that I know.

"I need a chopper down here, an agent, Sherry Birkin, and her little friend are here. Don't keep them waiting." Piers spoke into his headset, then flicked it off and pulled me to the side as Chris and his team walked past me. "Did you hear about Helena?" I shook my head and he cursed to himself. "She was at the college when the virus was released, and we have no clue where she is, or Leon." He voice softened and he continued, "Don't tell Chris that I said this, but I also heard that Claire was involved."

"What? She wasn't included in the report."

"Hunnigan told me, she was supposed to come visit Leon..and then she disappeared as well." My stomach turned but I just said,

"Claire can handle herself, I'm sure she will be fine." Piers' face seemed twisted, and I whispered, "I'm sure Helena can handle herself too, and we both know that Leon doesn't need to be worried about. They'll show up eventually, but let's focus on what needs to be dealt with now."

"You're right, thanks Sherry." I smiled as the larger chopper flew over us. "There's your ride, now get that Edonian the hell out of here!" I laughed and walked over to the chopper and Jake followed.

"I already gave the pilot the coordinates." I shook Chris' hand and thanked him, Jake had ignored him and sat down on the bench lined along the chopper and I sat on the opposite side of him.

"So, mind filling me in." I glanced up to see Jake's brows furrowed together. _What's wrong with him?_

"What do you mean?" Jake scoffed and looked away_. Is he… jealous?_ "You mean Piers? He's an old friend. And Chris is my adoptive mother's brother, why are you asking?" Our eyes met and I saw a hint of something, some emotion, a slight feeling of sadness.

"I can't ask questions?"

"Jake-" The chopper shook violently and I fell onto the floor, Jake pulled me up and shouted

"Hey pilot, you still awake up there?"

"There's something on the chopper!" I pulled my gun out and Jake pulled out his, the chopper shook again and then the door beside Jake flew open and a large creature stuck its head inside.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Jake called out as I unloaded on the 'thing' and it climbed back to the top of the chopper. It tore another gap into the chopper and it was Jake's turn to shoot as I reloaded.

"I don't know, but we have to shoot it before it takes this chopper down!"

"Yeah no shit!" He shouted as a soldier waved for us to jump to the chopper beside us. "Sherry!" I ran and stepped on Jakes hand as he pulled me over, the momentum of the jump had me flying over and onto the next chopper, but not with a perfect landing. Jake jumped after me just in time for the chopper to blow up behind him, he grabbed the handle on the chopper and was hanging out with that thing shooting at him on another chopper.

"Jake hang on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as I could, we both fell backwards. He immediately got up, must be his mercenary instinct, and he ran over to the turret in the back.

"Let's waste this thing!" I ran over to the turret beside him and shouted over the loud gun fire,

"It's going to keep jumping from one chopper to the next, we got to shoot them down."

"Fine by me!" Shooting the three choppers behind us, the creature had jumped onto the back of the chopper, its metal arm was clinging onto the back of the chopper as Jake and myself ran back. "Sherry back up!" He pushed me back, and I fell onto the floor as he shot the gas tank beside the creature. The explosion caused the creature to finally let go, and it fell through the air and disappeared from our view.

"Look, parachute!" I pointed to the parachute beside Jake, he grabbed it, then proceeded to quickly equip it as the fire from the explosion began to build up. "Hurry Jake!"

"I'm trying!" Jake fixing the last strap and he picked me up, "Here we go!"

"Jake!" He ran and jumped out of the chopper, his hand was wrapped around me and he called out,

"Grab ahold of me!" I grabbed around his waist as his free hand pulled out the string, releasing the parachute. After a moment of silence, Jake spoke up, "Haha today's been full of surprises."

"You're telling me." We both laughed until we heard the chopper explode behind us, and part of the propeller had cut into the parachute and we began to quickly fall down. "What do we do?" I shouted. Jake hesitated for a moment, and he let go of me, I slipped slightly, and now my face was a little below his chest. He pulled at the string attached to the parachute, and we slowly turned and I saw a large lake ahead of us. "You're not going to-"

"Try to keep your hands and feet together, see you later Sherry!" He let go of the strings and he grabbed ahold of my hand and I was beginning to slip.

"Jake! No! The fall will kill me!" Jake laughed weakly, and let go of me. "Jake!" I called out as I fell, Jake pulled his attention away from me and pulled at the strings of his parachute again. I pull my arms close and kept my legs together like Jake insisted and I landed in the water with ease, other than the freezing cold water. I quickly swim to the surface and I look up in the sky, looking for Jake. He was nowhere to be seen. "Jake!" I pushed my hands to the side of me, turning myself around calling his name again. My heart was beating hard against my chest and my breathing was shortened, I need to get out of the water. But where is Jake? Quickly I swam out of the water and I scanned the sky again, there was something caught in the elder green trees a few yards away. I ran over as fast as I could and the closer I got the more detail I saw.

The more blood I saw.

**A/N: That's where I'm ending this chapter. What do you guys think? Some parts need to be changed? If you have any suggestions or comments please review, other than that sorry it had taken so long to write. School's been keeping me pretty busy.**


End file.
